pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
No offense but I don't think may people actually run their bars like that, it just looks nicer. Like on most warrior bars I would have frenzy on one because you will be using it prettyy much every 6/7 seconds (if your a manly man). --Frosty Mc Admin 22:25, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I use frenzy every 4 seconds to pump damage even more :> --Crow 22:29, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::I was accounting for the best crow, but you're crow better than best! Spank says crow manly warrior! --Frosty Mc Admin 22:33, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :::Frost so kind :>, and if you reapply frenzy it overlaps and you get 66% IAS, that's what I heard anyway. --Crow 22:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::only works for you sadly, everyone else is capped at 33%--Relyk 22:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :most people are bad at gw and can't reflex properly, which is why danny is such good redbar. ;o also, the reason you should have frenzy lower is because you need to be able to use Dis + BB in a chain and Coward + Bull's on demand. Usually, if you're not a bad warrior, you're using your chain more than you're using Frenzy, but it wouldn't be unreasonable to 1.Coward 2.Bull's 3.Frenzy 4.Rush 5.Dismember 6.BodyBlow on you bar. Any thoughts on what section to write up today? If no suggestions, it'll be Knockdowns. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:15, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Just saying, suggesting skill order is pretty stupid, since everybody has their own preferences and different key setups. Like for some chains (such as strong glass arrows) I do my combo 1+5->4->3 because I'm used to it. --Crow 21:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::Well, ofc. But there are ergonomics involved, and modifying your layout can actually lower reaction rates. I've worked on laying out my keyboard and controls for a long time now - each time I change something, there's an adjustment period, but each time I've also noticed better timing and better reflex memory. Of course, that said - some people work differently. Generally, though, placing your most used keys under your middle and pointer fingers, for example, is always going to be a good idea - make the strongest fingers do the most work. As an example, I use a DVORAK keyboard for programming. Sure, it was inredibly awkward at first, but as I worked with it, my hands cramped less and I was able to type faster than on a standard American layout. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:46, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, remind me to do a section on screen layout and finish the Knockdown section. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 22:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::You have got quite a few things wrong, people aren't as stupid with things like casting after KD's or kiting after KD's or kiting late enough for the warrior to land instant bulls. Also, things such as running up to targets (especially monks/runner) and queuing d chop can work quite well sometimes. You could always talk bout quarterstepping too but since like less that 10 people do that properly there might not be much point. --Crow 17:20, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also about reaction times, the difference made from having skills placed slightly better will never make enough of a change for it to matter (unless you have d shot on like num pad 1 and everything else on 1,2,3,4,5,6,7). The only thing that really changes if you can hit the rupt/catch the spike or not is ping, which isn't helped by interface/skill positions massively. --Crow 17:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Even the small things help. Also, I was talking about the GW majority, not top 20 guilds. ofc 6/8 people in top 20 guilds don't queue after KD, but have you been in HA, RA, or HB lately? =/ Also, if you want to fix the part on knockdowns, or just remove it, go ahead. It was pretty rushed and I realized at some point in the middle that there's at least a half dozen guides on it anyway. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'd say the after KD stuff stops working at around rank 300, not r20 lol, same with most things. --Crow 19:21, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Teach me to quarterstep. :o --Carnivorous Cupcake 19:42, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::For 100k. --Crow 19:46, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::when your weapon finish its animation, tap direction key then tap space. gz you q-stepped. also, there are more than 300 guilds that actively play gvg? i figured there were 100 at best. ···User_talk:Daññy 19:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC)